Dancing In The Rain
by hairunno
Summary: Life isn't about waiting for the storm to pass it's learning to dance in the rain -anonymous
1. Chapter 1

Dancing In The Rain

* * *

'*'*'*'

BYURR..

Malam itu hujan deras turun di Seoul secara mendadak. Orang-orang yang sedang keluar tanpa menggunakan kendaraan pun terpaksa untuk berteduh di kedai-kedai kecil atau halte bus yang ada disekitar situ. Seperti pemuda manis ini dia tengah berteduh di minimarket. Ketika dia keluar dari minimarket –tempatnya berteduh saat ini- tiba-tiba saja hujan turun dengan derasnya.

"Aish..kenapa tiba-tiba hujan sih." Keluhnya sambil mem-pout-kan bibirnya dan itu terlihat lucu sehingga membuat orang ingin mencubitnya.

1 jam pemuda manis itu menunggu hujan berhenti. Tapi nampaknya itu hanya sia sia, karena dewa hujan sepertinya tidak ingin berhenti menurunkan hujan.

"Aish ini sudah 1 jam menunggu. Kenapa tidak berhenti juga," Dia menghentakkan kakinya kesal. "Ah sebaiknya aku berlari saja. Lagipula tidak jauh dari rumah." Lalu pemuda itu berlari meninggalkan tempat berteduhnya tadi.

Setelah 15 menit berlari melawan hujan akhirnya pemuda itu tinggal beberapa langkah lagi menuju apartementnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum senang saat membayangkan betapa hangatnya berendam air hangat dan tidur dengan beberapa tumpukkan selimut/?. Namun saat hendak melangkah lagi dia melihatseorang pemuda sedang meliuk-liukkan badannya atau bisa disebut dia sedang dance.

Pemuda itu terpaku saat melihat gerakkan yang terlihat menyatu dengan suara hujan dan gemuruh petir yang menyambar. Seakan terhipnotis pemuda itu mendekat dan memperhatikan orang yang sedang menari itu. Tak lama kemudian tarian itu berhenti seiring berhentinya dengan hujan yang turun deras tadi. Pemuda itu pun tersadar dari rasa kagumnya. Dan mereka pun bertemu pandang. Hening..itulah yang terjadi.

"H-hei tarianmu bagus." Dia memecah keheningan yang terjadi diantara mereka. Sedangkan pemuda yang menari tadi tersenyum seraya mengucapkan terimakasih. Dan dia berlalu begitu saja.

"Eyy apa-apaan itu sudah dipuji bukannya mengucapkan terimakasih tidak sopan sekali," gerutunya saat menyadari betapa tidak sopannya pemuda yang sudah dikaguminya tadi. "tapi wajahnya manis dan badannya bebrbeda dengan wajahnya wah." Ucapnya layaknya fangirl yang bertemu idolanya. Dia pun melangkahkan kakinya memasukki gedung apartementnya.

'*'*'*'

"Hey Yoongi-ya." Sapa seorang pemuda tampan kepada pemuda manis yang sedang duduk membelakanginya. Sedangkan yang dipanggil hanya bergumam tidak jelas. "Ya! Min Yoongi!" teriak sang pemanggil.

"Waegurae? Ada apa?" dia –Min Yoongi atau biasa dipanggil Suga- itu menoleh ke belakangnya dengan wajah yang kesal. "Kau tahu aku tidak suka diacuhkan. Dengarkan aku. putuslah dengannya! Dan jadilah milikku!" ucap pemuda itu dengan tegas.

"Sudah ku bilang berkali-kali aku tidak mencintai mu! Dan aku tidak mau putus dengannya!" ucap Suga dengan tidak kalah tegasnya. "Cih apa yang kau harapkan darinya? Status keluarganya saja tidak jelas. Dan dia sudah meninggalkanmu bukan?" pemuda itu tersenyum mengejek.

"Tau apa kau tentangnya? Kau tidak tahu apa-apa. Dan dia tidak meninggalkanku! Jadi shut your mouth j*rk."

"Heol kau terlalu percaya padanya. Apa yang dia lakukan hingga membuatmu jatuh kepadanya? Sekarang kau sudah berani bicara kasar padaku."

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik kau pergi dari sini." ucapnya dengan sinis.

"Cih apa kau lupa cantik? Aku memanggilmu untuk menemaniku disini." dia tersenyum-ah lebih tepatnya seringai. Dia pun mendekati pemuda manis itu.

"M-mau a-apa k-kau hah?" pemuda manis-Suga- itu terlihat takut dan mulai memundurkan badannya. "Aku mau menjadikan kau milikku malam ini." Ucapnya dengan penuh seringaian diwajahnya.

"J-jangan mendekat. Pergi kau!" dia terus memundurkan langkahnya. Namun dia sudah terjebak, di belakangnya ada dinding dan tangan pemuda tadi sudah mengurungnya.

"Aku melakukan ini karena aku mencintaimu." Ucap pemuda itu lembut dan mulai mencium bibir Suga dengan kasar dan bergairah. Pemuda manis itu memberontak namun usahanya sia-sia. Dia pun hanya pasrah dan menangis.

Di tempat yang sama seorang pemuda tampan dan err manis berdiri mematung dan terlihat mengepalkan tangannya kencang. Terlihat dari matanya kalau dia sedang marah besar ketika melihat kekasihnya dan seseorang yang dianggap hyungnya itu sedang berciuman panas di depannya. Ya pemuda itu sudah ada sejak awal mereka berbincang. Dia berada disamping mereka. Tapi seolah-olah mereka tak bisa melihatnya dia diabaikan. Pemuda itu pun keluar dari ruangan itu.

'*'*'*'

Mentari pagi berlomba-lomba memasuki celah gorden seorang pemuda manis dan tampan yang sedang tertidur dengan mimpi indahnya. Seakan tidurnya terganggu dia pun membuka matanya perlahan.

"Ughhh.." dia menggeliat kan tubuhnya/? Mengerjapkan matanya membiasakan dengan cahaya dari mentari pagi. Dia mencoba bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Namun kepalanya terasa berat.

"Ughh..kepalaku pusing sekali." Ucapnya sambil memegangi kepalanya. "Sepertinya gara-gara aku kehujanan semalam. Ahh." Dia merebahkan kembali tubuhnya dan mengambil ponsel canggihnya dan mengetikkan sesuatu.

__

"Hyung tolong ijinkan aku. kepalaku pusing gara-gara kehujanan semalam." Dia mengirimkan pesan itu kepada sahabatnya. Dan mendapat balasan cepat.

From: TaeTae hyung

_"Kau sakit gara-gara kehujanan? Tumben sekali."_

Dia memutar matanya jengah. Ya dia memang jarang sakit. Dan kini dia sakit gara-gara kehujanan semalam. Itu membingungkan bagi sahabatnya.

To : TaeTae hyung

_"Ya, kau pikir aku tidak bisa sakit? Aku juga bisa sakit. Huh."_

"Sebaiknya aku tidur kembali." Setalah mematikan ponselnya dia merebahkan kembali tubuhnya diatas ranjang empuknya itu. Dia lalu kembali memejamkan matanya.

'*'*'*'

Disisi lain sang penerima pesan/?

Pemuda dengan berambut orange caramel -bername tag Kim Taehyung- tengah duduk santai di dekat lapangan bola sekolahnya. Sesaat kemudian ponsel canggihnya itu bergetar. Dia merogoh sakunya dan melihat pesan yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

Jeon Jungkookie

_"Hyung tolong ijinkan aku. kepalaku pusing gara-gara kehujanan semalam."_

Dia mengerutkan dahinya bingung. '_Ada apa dengan anak ini tidak biasanya sakit." _Batinnya bingung karena sahabatnya itu mendadak jatuh sakit.

To : Jeon Jungkookie

_"Kau sakit gara-gara kehujanan? Tumben sekali."_

Dia mengirim pesan itu kepada sahabatnya. Dan ponselnya kembali bergetar..

From : Jeon Jungkookie

_"Ya, kau pikir aku tidak bisa sakit? Aku juga bisa sakit. Huh."_

Dia terkekeh pelan saat melihat balasan dari sahabatnya itu. Dia pun memasukkan ponselnya tanpa berniat membalas pesan itu.

"Sedang menertawakan apa eoh?" ucap seorang pemuda yang tiba-tiba berada di sampingnya itu.

"Ya hyung! Kau mengagetkanku huh. Sejak kapan kau ada disini?"

"Sejak kau sibuk dengan ponsel mu itu. Apa begitu penting hmm? Sehingga mengacuhkan pwngeran tampann disebelahmu?"

"Ya itu penting sekali. Cih pangeran tampan, kau itu pangeran kodok hyung."

"Apa itu? Aku memang tampan tahu!"

"Jungkookie dia sakit. Cih percaya diri sekali."

"Heh kenapa anak itu bisa sakit? Baiklah nanti sepulang sekolah kita ke apartementnya bagaimana?"

"Molla. Baiklah."

'*'*'*'

BYURRR..

Siang itu hujan kembali mengguyur Seoul. Orang-orang yang sedang berlalu lalang tanpa kendaraan dengan terpaksa harus berteduh hingga hujan reda. Seorang pemuda yang bernama Jeon Jungkook tengah terbaring di ranjangnya. Dia melihat keluar jendela apartementnya. Hujan. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini sering hujan? Padahal ini belum musim hujan. Pikirnya.

Seketika dia ingat sesuatu. Dia turun dari ranjangnya berlari menyambar jaketnya dan payung. Dia berlari keluar apartementnya dan pergi ke sebuah gang di dekat apartementnya. Dia merasa de javu dengan keadaan ini. Dia melihat seseorang sedang menari di tengah derasnya hujan.

Dia memperhatikannya dengan seksama dan pemuda itu pun menghentikan tariannya. Dia –pemuda yang menari- mengangkat kepalanya dan seketika pandangan mereka bertemu.

"H-hey..kau yang semalam menari itu?" Jungkook mencoba membuka percakapan dengan pemuda itu. Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar dan berkata. "Ya..dan kau yang menyaksikanku semalam bukan?" ucapnya.

"Y-ya begitulah." sepertinya Jungkook sedang gugup. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum lebar –lagi dan setelah itu hening.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" ucap Jungkook melihat kearah pemuda itu. "Ya tentu. Apa itu?" Ucapnya dengan senyumannya. Sepertinya pemuda ini senang sekali tersenyum.

"Apa kau tidak kedinginan saat kau menari dibawah hujan atau jatuh sakit setelahnya?" _oke ini pertanyaan bodoh yang kau berikan Jeon Jungkook"_ rutuk Jungkook dalam hati.

"Tidak," jawab pemuda itu singkat. Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya tanda tidak mengerti dan seolah bertanya kenapa-bisa-begitu? Pemuda itu lagi-lagi tersenyum seakan tahu pikiran Jungkook dan diapun menjawab.

"Entahlah..tapi setelah kejadian itu aku tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi."

'*'*'*'

ToBeContinued 

Okay it's a weird fanfic -_-. Tapi aku harap kalian suka ya kkk. Please give a review/kritik/saran. Terimakasih ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Dancing In The Rain

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau tidak kedinginan saat kau menari dibawah hujan atau jatuh sakit setelahnya?" _oke ini pertanyaan bodoh yang kau berikan Jeon Jungkook"_ rutuk Jungkook dalam hati.

"Tidak," jawab pemuda itu singkat. Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya tanda tidak mengerti dan seolah bertanya kenapa-bisa-begitu? Pemuda itu lagi-lagi tersenyum seakan tahu pikiran Jungkook dan diapun menjawab.

"Entahlah..tapi setelah kejadian itu aku tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi."

.

.

.

"Hiks..hiks." suara seseorang terisak dari dalam kamar mandi. Orang itu duduk di bawah guyuran air. Matanya sembab akibat menangis berjam-jam dan di tubuhnya banyak bercak-bercak kemerahan. Dia menundukkan kepalanya. Teringat kejadian semalam saat dirinya bertemu dengan pria yang brengsek menurutnya. Matanya kembali memanas saat mengingat kejadian semalam.

Tak lama kemudian dia keluar dari bak mandi dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Dia mengambil bajunya di lemari. Saat dia hendak memakai bajunya dia melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin yang berada di kamarnya. Bekas itu masih ada. Berapa kali dia menggosoknya tanda itu tidak akan hilang.

Drttt…drrrttt…

Ponselnya bergetar. Ada panggilan masuk dari seseorang yang tidak ingin ditemuinya hari ini. Dia membiarkan ponselnya begitu saja. Tak lama ponselnya berhenti bergetar. Dan beberapa detik kemudian ponselnya kembali bergetar.

_Kim SeokJin_ calling

Dia memutar matanya malas. Heol dia benar-benar muak. Apa maunya orang ini? Sudah menyakitinya dan apa lagi? Dia pun memutuskan untuk mengangkat panggilannya.

"Yebose…"

"Ya Min Yonngi kenapa kau baru mengangkat panggilanku hah?" belum sempat dia menyapa seseorang di sebrang sana. Dia sudah mendapatkan bentakan dari orang di sebrang sana.

"A-ano tadi aku…"

"Sudahlah itu tidak penting. Aku ingin kau ada di apartement ku sekarang dan tidak ada penolakan!" lagi ucapannya terputus oleh orang yang di sebrang sana. Sambungan pun terputus. Suga mentap ponselnya jengah.

"Hahh..apa aku harus ke rumahnya?" ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

"Jungkook-ah..jungkook-ah. Ireona." seorang pria manis mengguncang-guncangkan seseorang yang tengah tertidur atau lebih tepatnya pingsan.

Perlahan pemuda yang pingsan tadi membuka matanya, mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali membiasakan cahaya masuk ke dalam matanya. Dia menatap sekitarnya dengan tatapan bingung. Seingatnya dia sedang berada di luar dengan- ah dia lupa namanya.

"JUNGKOOK-AH." Teriak pemuda manis di seblahnya membuyarkan lamunannya.

"YA! Hyung bisakah kau tidak berteriak?!" ucapnya dengan raut kesal kepada pemuda itu.

"Kau tahu aku tak suka diabaikan."

"Terserahlah."

"Ya, kenapa kau bisa tertidur di luar apartementmu eh?" tanyanya bingung. Pasalnya saat dia hendak ke apartement sahabatnya itu dia melihatnya sedang tertidur di luar apartementnya.

"Aku? tertidur di luar? Benarkah?" raut wajah Jungkook terlihat bingung. Ya jelas saja dia bingung. Dia hanya ingat dia sedang bercerita banyak hal dengan pemuda yang menari itu. Pemuda manis itu hanya mengangguk.

Sedangkan Jungkook masih dalam pikirannya mengenai pemuda itu dan mengapa dirinya bisa tertidur di depan apartementnya.

"Jungkook-ah..jungkook-ah. Kau mengabaikanku lagi."

"Ah ya. Mianhae hyung," ucapnya setelah tersadar dari lamunannya. "Ah ya hyung. Apa kau melihat seorang pemuda di dekat apartement ku hyung?"

"Aniyo. Aku hanya melihat kau sedang tergeletak tadi."

Oke dia tambah bingung sekarang. Siapa pemuda misterius itu.

Pria manis bertubuh mungil itu menelusuri jalanan Seoul yang basah karena hujan. Dia memandang kosong pada jalanan di depannya itu. Dan tanpa sengaja dia menabrak seseorang yang sedang membawa tumpukan buku di tangannya. Akibat ulahnya semua bukunya berserakan ke tanah dan sedikit basah.

.

"A-ah mianhae. Gwencana?" ucapnya sambil berjongkok dan membantunya membersihkan bukunya yang berserakan.

"Gwencana. Aku tidak apa-apa." Ucapnya lalu berdiri.

Sedangkan Suga terdiam mendengar suara itu. Suara ini suara yang dirindukannya. Dia hendak meliriknya tapi dia takut. Sampai suara itu mengejutkannya.

"Hei..apa kau baik-baik saja?". Dengan berani Suga mendongakkan wajahnya dan pandangan mereka bertemu sejenak.

"Yoongi hyung.."

"Namjoon-ah"

To Be Continued

Sumpah ini absurd bangeeetttt. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba bingung mau ngelanjutin gimana lagi. Sempet kepikiran buat ga dilanjut muahahaha/? Maaf ya kalau ga nyambung dan masih banyak typo hehehe. Maaf juga kalau pendekk. Mohon review/kritik/sarannya ya ^^. Yang udah review di chapt pertama makasih yaaa.

.

.

.

Balesan review

.

Kamong Jjong : pacarnya suga itu ngedenger semuanya loh/? Makasih udah mau baca sama review ya. Hope u like it ^^

hanew : siapa yaaa? Di chap ini ada jawabannya kok. Makasih udah mau baca sama review. Hope you like it ^^

tifagyeomi97 : siapa hayo siapa? Liat aja nanti wkwkwkw. Ini udah yaaa. Makasih udah mau baca sama review. Hope you like it ^^

JSBTS : makasih hehehe..jikook bukan yaa? Aku juga masih bingung mau pairnya siapa hehehe. Makasih udah mau baca sama review. Hope you like it ^^

jiminy : ini udahh lanjuut. Yang ngituin suga ada jawabannya disini kok hehe. Siapa hayoo wkwk. Makasih udah mau baca sama review. Hope you like it ^^

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Dancing In The Rain

.

.

.

.

"Hei..apa kau baik-baik saja?". Dengan berani Suga mendongakkan wajahnya dan pandangan mereka bertemu sejenak.

"Yoongi hyung.."

"Namjoon-ah"

.

.

Kini mereka berdua duduk di café langganan mereka berempat seperti biasa. Café ini tempat biasa berkumpulnya Suga dan ketiga temannya –termasuk Namjoon-. Namun setelah suatu kejadian mereka berempat jadi jarang berkumpul di café ini.

"Kau ingin pesan apa hyung? Biar aku yang traktir." Ucap Namjoon -atau biasa dipanggil Rapmon itu- memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

"Aku seperti biasa saja Namjoon-ah. Kau tidak lupakan?" jawab Suga dengan diselingi sedikit lelucon.

"Tentu saja aku tidak lupa hyung. Kau sahabat terbaikku." Ucapnya lalu memanggil pelayan dan memesan pesanannya.

Sedangkan Suga termenung saat Namjoon mengucapkan sahabat terbaik. Bagaimana bisa dia masih menganggapnya sahabat baiknya? Dia sudah melakukan kesalahan pada Namjoon. Membuat Namjoon sakit hati. Dia menghela nafasnya.

"Hahhh." Namjoon mendengar helaan nafas Suga. Dia mengernyit bingung.

"Kau kenapa hyung? Kau sedang ada masalah dengan 'dia' atau yang lain?" tanyanya dengan hati-hati.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya…" ucap Suga sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya. Namjoon sedikit bingung saat Suga menggantungkan kalimatnya. Dia sangat penasaran. Karena dia memutuskan pergi setelah 'kejadian' itu dan memutus kontak dengan sahabat-sahabatnya itu.

"Hah…" Suga menghela nafasnya kembali. "Aku hanya heran kenapa kau masih menganggapmu sahabat baikmu. Dan aku dengan 'dia' sudah lama tak bertemu. Dia 'menghilang' begitu saja." Ucapnya dengan tatapan sendu dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Tentu saja kau sahabat baikku hyung." Ucapnya dengan senyuman. "Dan kenapa dia 'menghilang' hyung?" ucapnya dengan wajah bingung.

"Entahlah aku tidak mengerti. Dia 'menghilang' tanpa memberiku kabar."

Namjoon mentapnya dengan tatapan sendu. "Ah ya hyung. Aku ingin bertanya 'tentangnya'."

"Tanyakan saja." Ucap Suga lembut namun sedikit tidak suka?

"Apa kabarnya hyung?" Tanya Namjoon dengan muka serius.

Pelayan tiba-tiba datang dan meletakkan pesanan mereka di meja. Namjoon tersenyum saat pelayan itu pergi dari mejanya. Namjoon menatap Suga yang kini sedang memakan makanannya. Namjoon menghela nafasnya. Dan akhirnya dia ikut memakan makanannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian makanan keduanya pun habis. Sebenarnya Suga sudah lebih awal tadi. Namjoo pun menanyakan pertanyaannya tadi.

"Jadi Suga hyung bagaimana kabar 'nya' hyung?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

Suga menghela nafasnya. "Jujur Namjoon-ah aku sedang tidak ingin membahas 'orang itu'. Tapi sepertinya dia sangat gila menurutku."

"Dia kenapa hyung? Apa dia tidak apa-apa? Atau ada yang terjadi..?" tanyanya dengan nada yang eum khawatir?

"Dia tidak apa-apa sebenarnya. Ya terjadi sesuatu dan sepertinya akan terus menerus terjadi" ucapnya saat merasakan getaran di sakunya yang berasal dari ponselnya. Dia tahu bahwa itu pasti orang yang Namjoon tanyakan.

Suga pun mengangkatnya dan dia sedikit terlihat kesal dan ketakutan.

"Namjoon-ah sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang. Sampai bertemu lagi Namjoon-ah." Ucapnya lalu berlari dengan sedikit aneh.

Namjoon melihat keanehan itu. Dia berpikir apa yang terjadi selama dia tidak di Seoul? Kemana perginya kekasih Suga itu dan apa kabar sahabatnya sekaligus orang yang dicintainya itu? Itu semua membingungkan.

..

Kini pemuda manis sedang terbaring di ranjang apartementnya itu. Dia Jungkook. Demamnya tambah parah setelah kejadian dia 'tertidur' di depan apartementnya.

"Ya! Jungkook-ah kenapa kau keluar apartement tadi hah?! Lihat demammu tambah parah." Omel seorang namja berambut coklat yang berjalan memasuki kamarnya dengan bak dan handuk kecil ditangannya.

"Aku bosan Tae-hyung." Ucapnya lemah. Wajahnya pun pucat.

"Tidak bisakah kau diam di rumah sampai aku dan Hoseok hyung datang?" dia mengambil handuk kecil yang diletakkannya tadi. Lalu membasahinya dengan air hangat dan menaruhnya di kepala namja manis itu.

Jungkook hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Terkadang sahabatnya ini bisa lebih cerewet dari eommanya ataupun hyungnya.

"Sudah kau beristirahatlah dulu. Nanti Hoseok hyung akan datang membawa makanan." Ucapnya lalu berlalu meninggalkan Jungkook untuk beristirahat di kamarnya.

Perlahan Jungkook memejamkan matanya dan memasuki alam mimpinya.

.

"YA! Min Yoongi kenapa kau datang terlambat hah?!" ucap seorang pemuda tampan dengan rambut kemerahan. Dia membentak Yoongi -atau lebih biasa dipanggil Suga- karena dia datang terlambat.

"Cih kau pikir aku tidak punya urusan lain selain bersamamu hah?" balasnya dengan nada tidak suka.

"Kau ada urusan dengan siapa hah?!"

"Kau tak perlu tahu itu." Ucapnya dengan datar. "Cepatlah katakana ada apa kau memanggilku." Sambungnya dengan ekspresi muka yang tetap sama datar.

Pria itu menyeringai mengerikan. Dan setelahnya entahlah apa yang dilakukannya/?

.

.

Seorang pemuda duduk di taman kota. Dia memandang lurus ke arah depan. Hatinya terasa sakit setelah melihat kejadian semalam. Dia merasa kecewa dengan apa yang dikatakan dan diperbuat oleh seseorang yang sudah dia anggap sebagai hyungnya itu.

Sakit… jantungnya sakit saat mengingatnya. Sesak..dadanya sesak karena dia merindukan seseorang yang dicintainya.

Dia pun teringat pemuda manis yang tadi malam dan siang ini yang bertemu dengannya. Pemuda itu sangat manis saat dia tersenyum dan dia terlihat ceria. Dia tersenyum saat dia menanyakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan nya dengan wajah polosnya. Sungguh dia menyukai pemuda manis itu.

"_Ah apa yang aku pikirkan." Batinnya _sambil tersenyum geli. Dia pun beranjak pergi dari taman itu.

.

.

"Ugh.." seorang pemuda manis yang terduduk di ranjangnya merenggangkan badannya. Wajahnya terlihat pucat. Dia memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sangat berat. Pemuda itu turun dari ranjangnya hendak keluar dari kamarnya. Namun setelah itu terlihat seorang pemuda masuk dengan nampan yang berisi semangkuk bubur, segelas air putih dan obat.

"Oh Jungkook-ah kau sudah bangun?" ucapnya sambil menaruh nampan yang ia bawa tadi. Sedangkan pemuda yang dipanggil –Jungkook- hanya bergumam tidak jelas dan mendudukkan dirinya lagi di ranjang.

"Makanlah dulu Kook kau belum makan kan? Dan habis itu minumlah obatmu. Aku keluar dulu" Ucapnya lalu meninggalkan 'adik'nya itu

"Eumm baiklah baiklah." Dia berkata dengan terpaksa. Oh ayolah siapa yang mau memakan benda lunak itu dan meminum obat-obat yang rasanya aneh. Lebih baik dia membuangnya!

"Dan satu lagi Kook, jangan berani-berani kau buang bubur atau obat itu. Jika kau membuangnya kau bersiap saja." Ucapnya dengan nada datar. Jungkook hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya. Lalu mengambil mangkuk bubur itu dan memakannya sampai habis. Dia pun meminum obatnya. Setelah itu dia terlelap kembali. Mungkin karena efek obatnya.

Sebelum dia tertidur dia melihat seseorang di kamarnya. Dia pemuda yang tadi malam dan tadi siang itu. Dia sedang memandangnya dengan tersenyum.

.

.

.

ToBeContinued

.

Please review ^^

And then BTS Comeback huaaaa senangnya. Keren banget MVnya o . Aduh saya malah fangirling-an wkwk. Intinya saya Cuma minta satu yang sudah baca mohon review. Terimakasih ^^. Saya akan melanjutkannya jika review naik/? /ngambek ceritanya/ wkwkwk.


	4. Chapter 4

Dancing In The Rain

.

.

.

"Dan satu lagi Kook, jangan berani-berani kau buang bubur atau obat itu. Jika kau membuangnya kau bersiap saja." Ucapnya dengan nada datar. Jungkook hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya. Lalu mengambil mangkuk bubur itu dan memakannya sampai habis. Dia pun meminum obatnya. Setelah itu dia terlelap kembali. Mungkin karena efek obatnya.

Sebelum dia tertidur dia melihat seseorang di kamarnya. Dia pemuda yang tadi malam dan tadi siang itu. Dia sedang memandangnya dengan tersenyum.

.

.

Di kamar apartement mewah itu. Terlihat dua orang pemuda yang sibuk dengan aktifitas mereka. Suara-suara desahan dan isakan menggema di kamar apartement itu. Dan beberapa saat kemudian kamar menjadi sedikit hening. Hanya sebuah isakan dari namja manis yang tengah terbaring dia atas ranjang dengan keadaan yang berantakan.

"Aku mencintaimu," ucap seorang pemuda tampan yang berbaring di sebelahnya. "lupakanlah dia dan tetaplah bersamaku." Sambungnya dengan lembut dan menatap pemuda manis disampingnya itu.

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku masih mencintainya." Ucap pemuda manis itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Pemuda tampan itu menggeram perlahan. "Kau tahu sesuatu? Dulu saat 'kita' masih bersama-sama, aku sempat mengagumi mu.." dia menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan lalu melanjutkan bicaranya. " aku mengagumi kebaikanmu, aku mengagumi ketampanan mu, kelembutanmu dan hal lainnya yang ada pada dirimu. Tapi sekarang kau sudah berubah." "Kau berubah SeokJin hyung." Ucap pemuda manis itu sambil menerawang jauh saat pertama kali dia kenal dengan pemuda tampan di sebelahnya itu.

"Dan satu lagi, aku bertemu dengan Namjoon tadi pagi. Dia menanyakanmu, sepertinya dia masih mencintaimu hyung."

Pemuda tampan itu terenyuh saat mendengar pernyataan itu dari pemuda manis itu. Hatinya seakan ditusuk dengan belati yang sudah diasah. Dia menengokkan kepalanya menatap pemuda manis itu yang ternyata sudah memejamkan matanya.

"Maafkan, maafkan aku. maafkan aku Yoongi-ah." Ucapnya lirih menatap wajah damai pemuda manis-Yoongi yang sedang terlelap itu.

.

.

"Apa kau sangat kesakitan huh?" ucap pemuda tampan dengan tubuhnya yang atletis. Dia memandangi pemuda manis yang terbaring dengan muka pucatnya itu. Dia menyentuh dahi Jungkook. Tak terasa apapun. Ah, ya dia lupa setelah kecelakaan beberapa bulan yang lalu, dirinya menjadi tak terlihat oleh siapapun. Tapi aneh pemuda manis ini bisa melihatnya. Apa dia yang dikatakan oleh ibunya?

Ibunya berkata bahwa suatu saat nanti dirinya akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang bisa membantunya dari masalah ini. Dan juga ibunya berkata bahwa dialah orang yang menjadi pendamping hidupnya nanti. Sungguh masalah ini membuatnya frustasi, ia ingin cepat-cepat kembali seperti 'dulu'.

"Eungh.." lenguhan seseorang membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia menengokkan kepalanya dan memandangi pemuda manis yang sedang menggeliatkan tubuhnya. Dia tersenyum cerah.

"Hei, kau sudah bangun Jungkook-ah?" ucapnya lalu tersenyum menampakkan matanya yang tinggal setengahnya.

"Ugh, eoh kau?" ucap pemuda yang dipanggil Jungkook itu sambil mengucek matanya. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum.

"Sejak kapan kau disini?" tanyanya setelah kesadarannya terkumpul.

"Eum?" dia memasang pose berpikir yang terlihat sangat imut dan juga keren bagi Jungkook. "Sejak kau tertidur, maybe?" Jungkook membulatkan matanya. Jadi pemuda ini sudah berada di kamarnya sejak dia tertidur. Dia melihat jam weker di samping tempat tidurnya. Jam 4 sore, berarti dia sudah tertidur selama 3 jam. Dan pemuda itu… ahh kepalanya berdenyut lagi.

"Kau baik-baik saja Jungkook-ah?" ucapnya saat melihat Jungkook memijat pelipisnya pelan.

"Ah ya aku baik-baik saja..eum?" dia bingung mau memanggil pemuda ini apa/?

"Jimin, Park Jimin." Ucapnya dengan senyuman khasnya.

.

.

"Yaa, aishh. Dasar Hoseok menyebalkan! Seenaknya saja menyuruhku pergi menemuinya. Dan sekarang lihatlah bahkan dia belum datang. Cih cih aku membencimu Jung Hoseok!" gerutu seorang pemuda dengan rambut berwarna orange caramel. Atu kita bisa menyebutnya Kim Taehyung atau lebih singkat lagi V?

Dia sedang meributkan sang kekasih yang mengajaknya pergi namun sang kekasih belum menampakkan batang hidungnya sama sekali. Bahkan ini sudah 20 menit! Seharusnya dia sedang merawat sahabatnya yang sedang sakit di apartementnya. Ugh dia jadi mengkhawatirkan sahabatnya itu.

Dia jadi berpikir yang tidak penting. Mengingat Jungkook adalah orang yang sangat ceroboh -,-.

"Hei, baby mianhae aku terlambat. Ada sedikit halangan saat perjalanan." Ucap seorang pemuda tampan sambil memeluknya. V melepaskan pelukannya dengan bibir yang ia kerucutkan.

"Aku sudah menunggumu 20 menit asal kau tahu itu."

"Maafkan aku, aku berjanji akan mentraktirmu 1 cup jumbo ice cream bagaimana?"

"Eummm.."dirinya memasang pose memikir yang sangat menggemaskan bagi orang-orang yang melihatnya. "2 cup jumbo ice cream, aku akan memaafkanmu!" ucapnya dengan mata berbinar.

Pemuda tampan itu ah sebut saja Hoseok membulatkan matanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya kencang. "Tidak! Aku tidak mau kau terkena flu dan demam seperti saat itu!"

"Yasudah! Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!" ucapnya lalu membalikkan badannya.

"Hah..baiklah baiklah 2 cup jumbo ice cream kau puas?" akhirnya Hoseok yang mengalah.

"Yeay aku mencintaimu hyung" ujarnya girang lalu mencium pipi kekasihnya itu. Yah setidaknya dia bisa mendapatkan kecupan dari sang kekasih imutnya itu.

.

.

Pemuda tampan itu menundukkan kepalanya saat menaiki tangga menuju atap apartementnya. Terngiang-ngiang ucapan pemuda manis(nya) itu. Benarkah hal itu? Setelah sekian lama ini dia tidak mendengar nama orang yang pernah dia sakiti itu hatinya berdesir. Entah kenapa dirinya merindukan orang itu.

Dia menyesali semua perbuatannya dulu. Dia menyesal saat membuat orang yang mencintainya menjadi masuk rumah sakit jiwa karena tekanan batin/? Dan orangtuanya pun membawanya ke Amerika. Dia menyesal telah membuat kekasih dari pemuda manis yang dicintainya terbaring lemah dengan beberapa alat ditubuhnya. Dan…dia sangat menyesal sudah menyakiti orang yang dicintainya.

Bukankah dosanya sudah terlalu banyak? Dirinya merasa bahwa dia sudah tidak pantas berada di dunia lagi.

Tanpa sadar dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju tepi atap itu. Sebelum dia melangkahkan kakinya lebih jauh lagi seseorang menghentikannya.

"YA! Berhenti! Jangan bunuh diri!" pemuda itu tersadar dan menghentikan langkahnya dan menengokkan kepalanya. Matanya membulat tak percaya saat dia melihat siapa yang meneriaki nya tadi.

.

.

.

ToBeContinued

Sorry for long update, lagi banyak tugas. Dan makasih yang sudah meriview ^^. And for silent reader I just wanna say don't be a silent reader! ^^


End file.
